


Between Light And Shadow

by Blossom_Worm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Damn it Byleth's not OKAY, Dark Magic, Dimitri is confused, Don't trust the Church!, Drama, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), Experimentation, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Insanity, Lies, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Worm/pseuds/Blossom_Worm
Summary: In one world, Dimitri has to deal with the burden of his ghosts alone. He goes mad after five years and dies a bloody death on the battlefield.In another, under the guidance of his Professor, he eventually leads Fodlan to a bright and happy future after a long and difficult road to recovery.This is not either of those worlds.But, it's not that bad actually.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: They're Not Alone Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They aren't alone anymore.

_Once, there was a girl._

_She was kind._

_She was pretty,_

_She was happy._

_Then-_

_She was alone._

_Once there was a ghost._

_She was cold._

_She was frightened._

_She was sad._

_She was alone._

_Then-_

_She wasn't_

_Once there was a boy, who had lost his family to the flames._

_He was haunted._

_He was angry._

_He was alone._

_Then-_

_He wasn't_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! The first chapter will be up soon! Just wait a little while, I still gotta work on It's Not Game Over Yet.


	2. Part One: A Story And A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mother told me this story, a long time ago. Don't remember much, though. I wish I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys! The first chapter is finally out! :D
> 
> Sorry, it's so short, but I promise you'll get the next chapter in a few weeks. Meanwhile, enjoy this one! Also, thank you for the kudos!
> 
> -Wormie

High above in the clouds surrounding us, there lives a goddess.

...

Yes, the goddess does have a name-No, I don't think her name is actually 'Goddess' sweetie.

The goddess created the world we live in, the air in which we breathed. She-

...

Hmm? What is it?

...

Oh? Do you want to meet the goddess someday?

...

_Hu,_ _hu,_ _hu_. Maybe darling, but probably not for a very long time.

Until then, make sure you stick by Mommy's side.

**Promise me, okay?**

...

_Sorry. I couldn't keep my promise, mom._

**Sorry.**

* * *

"Hmm...What would Annette like?" Dimitri asked aloud, sighing as he flipped through yet another book. It was quiet tonight. Most of the students had already gone to bed, except for him. Earlier that week, she had helped him study for a test that he surely would have failed if not for her. He wanted to thank her by baking something for her.

He wasn't quite sure what, though. Which was why he was in the library, looking up recipes.

No one else was here aside from him, Linhardt had gone to his room just a few moments before. Not even Tomas, who was still out strolling around the monastery.

"Oh, come on!" He heard someone grumble as he turned around. There was a young girl he hadn't seen before, reaching up for a book. She wore the Academy uniform, even though she seemed far too young to be a student. She was probably thirteen or fourteen at most.

She was standing on her toes, stretching upwards with her fingertips. She looked determined.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the book fell to the ground with a loud thump.

She cheered, "Yes! I knew I could do it!" She leaned down to pick it up, it was only then she noticed him.

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't know anyone else was up at this hour." She said, straightening her back.

He chuckled, "I didn't know either." 

Who was she?

"Are you a new student?" He asked.

She blinked, startled, looking down at herself then back at him.

"U-uh, yeah!" She nodded, "Totally!" She didn't seem so sure.

_Huh,_ He thought. Perhaps she simply just looked young, he decided.

(Dimitri is a very oblivious smol bean.)

He leaned down, picking up the book that fell to the floor. 

"Loog and the Maiden Of the Wind," He read, "I used to love that story when I was a child."

She grinned, "I know, right? My father used to read me this story whenever I would get sick. I get so nostalgic whenever I see it." He returned to her the book, which she took gratefully, "Thanks."

She looked at the book in his hands, frowning. "Is that a cookbook?"

He sheepishly nodded, "Yes. I was hoping to make something for a friend of mine. Unfortunately, I don't know what she would like."

The book was taken out of his hands as the girl flipped through the pages, her icy blue eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Hmm...Is this your first-time cooking?"

He nodded. The girl sighed.

"Well, you should probably go for something simple first." She flipped the book around in her hands, pointing. "How about chocolate chip cookies?"

He blinked, "That's perfect. Thank you."

_Of course! Cookies! She would love that!_

The girl smiled, "I suggest you get some help from an experienced baker first before you start baking on your own." She turned away, "Well, I was glad I was able to help you." She started to walk away.

"Wait!"

She paused, turning back. "Hm?"

"I didn't get your name." He said.

The girl blinked a few times before she registered the question."Oh, it's Hikari." She answered. Then she quickly walked out the door, vanishing around the corner.

He frowned.

"Hikari, huh." He murmured.

He wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange girl. She seemed kind enough, though.

He shrugged, turning back to his task at hand.

_I guess I'll see her again, soon._


End file.
